Unnamed Fly Villager
' The Unnamed Fly Villager '''is a cameo character in VeggieTales. He first appears in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" as one of the Customers of Don Quixote's Restaurant. He then appears in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" ''in Boo-Boo-Ville. He also appears in "The Little Drummer Boy" along with the Unnamed Carrot Shepard and the crazed Jopponian with flies surrounding his head. Appearance Unnamed Fly Villager is a orange carrot beady eyes and small nose has a curly, brown mustache and a goatee wears a white hat on his long brown hair and a green olive and brown raggedy shirt. Acting *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Boo Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself and Shepard in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Singer in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "Eliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Himself in "Robin Hood" *Himself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Himself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Mabeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" *Himself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Chicken Little" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Himself in "Rubbadubbers" *Himself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Himself in "Back at the Backyard" *Himself in "Disrespectiods" *Himself in "Cow and Chicken" *Himself in "Rocket Power" *Himself in "The Emperors New School" *Himself in "Sonic" *Himself in "The Dalons" *Himself in "Captain Underpants" *Himself in "Doug" *Himself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Himself in "Camp Lazlo" *Himself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Himself in "Candy" *Himself in "Red Riding Hood" *Himself in "Swan Princess" *Himself in "Little Charley Bear" *Himself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Himself in "No David!" *Himself in "Hey Arnold" *Himself in "The Angry Beavers" *Himself in "Rescue Heroes" *Himself in "Charlotte's Web" *Himself in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Himself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Himself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Himself in "American Dad" *Himself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Himself in "Skunk Fu" *Himself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Himself in "Apple Jacks" *Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "Bun" *Himself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Himself in "The Surprising Knight" *Himself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Himself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Himself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Himself in "The Cucumber King" *Himself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Himself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Himself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Pinocchio Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:The New Job Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:The Little House That Stood